The invention relates to a method for controlling the damper force in vehicles having a ride level control system. This method is to be used in particular in vehicles having a pneumatic, hydraulic or hydro-pneumatic ride level control system.
Both in passenger cars and trucks it is possible to change the ride level of the vehicle body or the loading surface, for example by means of hydraulic, pneumatic or hydro-pneumatic adjustment devices. In particular in vehicles with air suspension it is thus possible to perform adaptation to loading as a result of addition of a cargo or adaptation to the terrain to be traveled over. In off-road vehicles, a higher ground clearance is set in the off-road mode, while in the road mode the center of gravity is moved downward in order to ensure a better position on the road.
In addition, with active or semi-active chassis it is possible to control the damper force in order to adapt the damping of the chassis to the driving situations.
The object of the present invention is to make available a method for controlling the damper force in vehicles having a ride level control system, which method permits a high adjustment speed and precise adaptation to the desired ride level.